Pour Un Baiser
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Un simple "s'il te plait" aurait fait l'affaire mais non ! A cause de mon entêtement et un petit coup de pouce de Mirajane, je me suis retrouve à lutter pour ma survie dans un jeu stupide ! Même pas pour un million de Jewels, je ne l'embrasserais ! Jamais !
1. I: S'il te plait !

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.**

**Je publie une nouvelle fic qui devait être un OS pour "Fée pas ci, Fée pas ça !" et qui finalement se déroulera sur quelques chapitres, je ne sais pas encore très bien combien il y en aura mais j'essayerai de ne pas m'éterniser. **

**Je vous préviens toute suite, c'est un gros bordel ! En effet, je me suis un peu défoulée sur les deux protagonistes de l'histoire et si vous croisez des incohérences, je dirais que c'est "normal". Faut se défouler parfois, ça fait du bien ! Histoire de se remotiver pour mon autre fiction en cours ! :p**

**Vu que j'ai un peu de retard sur Love & Lucy, ceci devrait vous contenter. (J'ai écrit un tiers du chapitre qui sera d'ailleurs également un gros bordel, je pense lol)**

**Je met un label SPPS puisque l'un des deux personnages est un personnage secondaire qu'on aimerait voir plus souvent dans le manga ! :D**

**Pour le Pairing, il est pas dur à deviner...**

**= Je ne prends pas en compte le tournoi, les méchancetés de Minerva (non, ce n'est pas sur elle que je me défoule! Dommage les filles!). Juste les sept ans after the cataclysm. **

* * *

**Chapitre I : **_**S'il te plait**_**  
**

Je baillai comme si j'étais seule au monde, accoudée au comptoir de Fairy Tail….

« Toujours aussi distinguée, Heartfilia. »

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Eucliffe. »

« J'aurais sans doute dit alors : Ne fais pas partager la puanteur de ton haleine à tout le monde, Blondie ! »

Que c'était bête d'avoir un odorat surdéveloppé ! Comme une gamine d'au moins dix ans, je soufflai dans l'espace vital de Monsieur Sting Eucliffe assis au bar à quelques centimètres de moi et ce dernier grogna d'agacement avant de me mettre une main puissante sur ma bouche pour _enfin_ m'arrêter.

Je ripostai en frappant son bras imposant mais c'était moi qui me fis mal sur la dureté de ses muscles. Alors, je commençai à geindre à travers sa main et le blond à la tignasse bataille et au regard bleu bougon, me fit son plus beau sourire mesquinement satisfait.

« C'est bien mieux comme ça, non ? »

Je lui adressai mon regard le plus meurtrier, tout en essayant de me débarrasser de lui mais ce type était coriace. Une vraie plaie !

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? » Intervint une voix féminine autoritaire.

Comme l'auraient fait Natsu et Grey, le blondinet me lâcha brusquement, passa une main par-dessus mon épaule pour me coller à lui – Ou plutôt je lui tombais littéralement dessus - et m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, puis dans un cœur parfait, nous déclarâmes : « **Nous sommes amis !** ».

La splendide rousse en armure nous sourit en retour, convaincue avant de s'éloigner pour vaquer à une quelconque occupation – à savoir manger le énième fraisier de la journée. Eucliffe soupira alors de soulagement et m'adressa un regard amusé, alors que j'étais toujours scotchée à lui, affichant une moue plus que dégoutée.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ! »

« Tu sais que n'importe quelle nana _normale_ tuerait pour être à ta place, Blondinette ? »

« Eh bien pour une fois, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'être _bizarre_ ! » Grommelai-je, en gesticulant pour me délivrer alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. « Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ? »

« Une fille bien élevée comme toi devrait connaitre les mots magiques, non ? »

« Tu sais ce que tu peux en faire de tes _mots magiques_ ?! »

« Un simple _s'il te plait _n'a jamais tué personne, Blondie. »

Pitié ! Qu'il était têtu ! Tout le monde commençait à nous regarder, en plus. Je vis le visage de Mira s'éclairait lorsqu'elle arriva de la réserve de son bar, les bras chargés de bouteilles saké – surement pour Cana et Bacchus qui trainaient ensemble depuis quelques temps - et mon cerveau criait « **Mayde ! Mayde !** » à m'en donner mal au crâne !

« Alors ? On peut rester comme ça longtemps, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« N'essaye même pas de me peloter ! »

« J'y avais même pas pensé, figures-toi. »

Je grinçai des dents, vexée.

Attendez, j'avais dit _vexée_ ?! Tant mieux, non ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il me touche ! En attendant, j'étais toujours coincée. Certes, à cause de mon entêtement – accompagné mon orgueil – excessif. Ne parlons pas de monsieur, il était le pire de nous deux !

« Dis donc tous les deux, vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »

Et Mirajane Strauss entra dans la danse…

Sting lui fit son plus beau sourire et je roulai des yeux, toujours encastrée sous son bras et contre son torse. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux dorés. Il se foutait vraiment de moi celui-là !

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » Avait demandé la belle barmaid aux cheveux d'argent de son tact légendaire.

« **NON !** » J'hurlai alors, comme si j'avais été piquée par une abeille. « Ce crétin en veut pas me lâcher ! Fais quelque chose, Mira ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à dire _s'il te plait_, Blondie, et tu seras libre comme l'air. »

« Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne dirais rien de tout ça ! Jamais ! »

« Tant pis pour toi alors. Je peux avoir une bière, _s'il te plait_ Mira-san ? »

_Inspires, expires, inspires, expires…_

Mira vit mon envie de meurtre s'amplifier, surement à cause de la fumée qui sortait de mes oreilles et me sourit, compatissante, tout en lui servant la bière de ce crétin d'Eucliffe. Euh, Mirajane _compatissante_ ? Dans une réalité, peut-être !

« Pourquoi ne pas trouver un autre moyen de vous arranger ? »

« Comme quoi ? » Je demandai avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

« Sting-kun. » Commença-t-elle avec un regard bleu un peu trop malicieux à mon gout. « D'après toi, qu'est ce qui pourrait remplacer le _s'il te plait_ ? »

« Non mais là ! » Intervenais-je, mi- paniquée, mi- énervée. « Ça devient du n'importe quoi ! Je vais appeler Er… »

Mais sa main vient encore se plaquer contre ma bouche et je croisai son regard bleu sauvage qui me fit frissonner. Il secoua légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite, le sourire aux lèvres avant de déclarer : « Tutututu ! Ce que propose Mira-san m'intéresse. Peut-être cela t'arrangera toi aussi. Qui sait ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, sans pour autant me lâcher. Il n'avait surement pas confiance et il avait bien raison !

« Hum, peut-être qu'un simple baiser pourrait me convenir… »

Je hurlai à travers sa main mon outrage, avant de froncer les sourcils et de déclarer ma colère. Le blond ricana alors. Il avait vraiment de la chance de ne pas _comprendre_ ce que je disais sur lui !

« Si tu le fais, je te promets de te laisser tranquille. » Ajouta mon tortionnaire d'une voix suave.

Faisant mine d'être intéressée, je lui fais signe d'enlever sa main de ma bouche et il s'exécuta avec prudence, cependant.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me pencha légèrement vers lui. Mira avait mis sa main devant un petit sourire satisfait, croyant surement que…

« S'il te plait Sting, peux-tu me lâcher ? » Avais-je dit sur un ton faussement poli.

Mais l'intéressé n'était pas aussi dupe et me frotta à nouveau les cheveux, histoire de me rendre encore plus ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà ce qui m'arracha un grognement grincheux.

« Je suis impressionné Heartfilia mais ça ne m'intéresse plus. Un baiser ou rien. »

« Merci Mira. » Ronchonnai-je vers la jeune femme qui m'adressait un sourire désolée.

« Ce n'est qu'un baiser, Lucy-chan. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si Sting-kun était repoussant. »

« Ah voilà une jeune femme intelligente ! Prends donc exemple sur Mira-san, ça ne te fera pas de mal… »

« Salaud ! Je préfère mourir que de t'embrasser ! »

« D'accord. » Lâcha alors le Dragon Slayer de Lumière.

_**Hein ?! **_

_Je ne voulais pas mourir non plus ! _

A mon grand étonnement, Eucliffe me délivra et me sourit de façon sincère, ce qui me déstabilisa encore plus. Je m'éloignai d'un pas, peu convaincue qu'il ne me saute pas à nouveau dessus.

« Comme ça, tu me le _devras_ ce baiser. »

_L'espèce de… !_

J'avais repris mon air grognon. « Va te faire voir, Eucliffe ! »

Et je voulus m'en aller mais sa silhouette imposante me barra brusquement la route. Il se pencha vers moi et me susurra calmement : « Je te laisse un peu de temps mais… Souviens-toi bien que j'exigerais ce baiser à n'importe quel moment. »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Avais-je peur ? Il me faisait penser à un serial killer tiré tout droit d'un film. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'en regarder tard le soir avant d'aller me coucher !

« C'est _ça_ ! » Je baragouinai au bord de la syncope, avant de m'échapper pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Nombreux furent à me regarder partir comme une voleuse. Que pouvaient-ils bien pensé de… **Ça** ? Qu'avaient-ils pu bien entendre ? Mais surtout : Oserais-je revenir à la guilde après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

En temps normal, Eucliffe me faisait bien rire – façon de parler – mais là, il avait clairement dépassé les bornes ! Jamais je ne l'embrasserais !

« Lucy-chan ! » Entendis-je à ma suite.

Zut, qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait _encore_ ?

Je m'arrêtai pour faire face à une Mirajane qui courait dans ma direction, alarmée. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et à ma hauteur, elle déclara imperceptiblement essoufflée :

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pu dû intervenir mais j'ai toujours pensé que Sting-kun et toi, étiez faits l'un pour l'autre et je voulais vous donner un coup de pouce… »

Mon cœur rata un battement et mon souffle fut coupé pour finir par éclater littéralement de rire.

« Lucy-chan ? » S'inquiéta la belle nacrée.

« Mira… » Je dis après une bonne minute, essayant de calmer mon hilarité nerveuse. « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, point barre ! »

Mon amie posa une main sur mon épaule et me sourit de façon maternelle. « En es-tu sûre ? »

L'un de mes sourcils froncés se releva pour afficher ma perplexité.

« Depuis le temps que vous vous cherchez tous les deux… » Ajouta-t-elle, persuadée.

Je soufflai, blasée par son envie de marier tout le monde : « Sting Eucliffe est un salaud de coureur de jupons, doublé d'un abruti fini. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que dirait une fille amoureuse de lui ? »

« C'est parce que tu es effrayée ! C'est normal ! Tu n'avais encore jamais rencontré le grand amour ! »

« Faut être folle pour aimer un mec comme lui, Mira ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'il vient de me faire subir ?! »

« C'est parce que tu refuses toutes ses avances. La provocation, c'est la seule chose qui marche pour attirer ton attention ! »

« Alors parce que je lui résistes, il m'emmerde ?! » Je fis, outrée. « Mais qu'il aille au Diable, bon sang ! »

« Lucy-chan… ! » Appela l'ex-gravure de mode alors que je repartais vers ma destination première : mon Chez-Moi ! Là où aucun personnage rustre ne viendrait m'embêter !

Rageusement, j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement sous l'œil intrigué de la propriétaire qui venait elle aussi de rentrer chez elle, et je la claquai sans un quelconque avis. Je regardai à gauche et à droite au milieu de mon salon et m'attendais à ce que mon meilleur ami et sa peluche bleue débarquent de nulle part mais ces deux-là étaient normalement en mission et miraculeusement, aucune surprise ne m'attendait. Je soupirai alors…

Un bon bain. Oui, c'était _ça !_ Il me fallait un bon bain chaud !

Et j'accourrai joyeusement dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir avec cette histoire de _Baiser_.

Je m'étais posée un tas de question à cause de Mira et de sa fixette sur « Sting et moi ». Décidément, cet imbécile avait réussi à me pourrir la vie…

_Si tu le fais, je te promets de te laisser tranquille. _

Je grimaçai à l'idée de _vraiment_ le faire et mon pied tapa rageusement dans la première pierre qu'il rencontra sur le chemin pour me rendre à Fairy Tail.

« Oï Blondie ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi !? »

_Sérieusement ?! _

Je levai la tête vers le blond à la crinière en bataille qui me jugeait d'un regard noir, à quelques pas de moi. Il était en compagnie de son ami, Lector qui affichait son éternelle moue dédaigneuse. Eucliffe tenait dans sa main le caillou qui aurait pu le blesser s'il n'avait pas les réflexes d'un mage surentrainé au combat. _Dommage !_

« C'est pas comme ça que tu m'échapperas. » Avait-il dit alors que son air sombre devint sournois, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

« Je ne compte pas m'échapper. » Ripostai-je sans réfléchir.

Il me sourit, ravi par ma réponse. Fichtre ! Comment l'avait-il interprété ?

« Vous parlez de quoi, Sting-kun ? » S'interrogeait le petit exceed brun, sûr d'avoir raté un épisode ou deux.

« Oh rien, Lector. » Répondit le mage blond, toujours souriant. « Un petit jeu entre nous, hein Heartfilia ? »

_Un jeu ? Je m'étais tracassée pour un simple jeu ? _Mira avait donc tort et je n'allais sûrement pas perdre, Foi de Mage de Fairy Tail.

« Aye. » Répondis-je soudainement prise de courage. « Jouons_, Sting-kun_. »

L'appellation le laissa de marbre alors que je passai à côté de lui en oubliant pas de lui faire un clin d'œil, ce qui sembla impressionner mon rival – ou affichait-il un air idiot ?

D'un pas léger, presque sautillante, comme une enfant joyeuse, j'arrivai à la guilde et m'assis au bar de la belle Mirajane qui me salua timidement.

« Désolée pour hier, Mira. Tout ça m'avait mis sur les nerfs. »

« Je comprends. Je suis désolée aussi… »

« Non, non ! En fait, tu avais raison ! »

L'ex-top modèle pour le Weekly Sorcerer écarta ses jolis yeux océan, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce que je lui avoue ceci.

« Je suis bien amoureuse de lui. »

Ce fut plus facile à dire que je ne me pensais. Première phase de mon plan en place. Mira allait répandre la nouvelle à une vitesse folle et la guilde entière serait entièrement au courant d'ici la fin de la journée. Certes, c'était très gênant mais à la guerre, tous les coups étaient permis ! Ah, tu veux jouer Eucliffe ? A tes risques et périls, mon cher !

« Oh… » Fit Mira, toujours sous le choc. « Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Tu en doute maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le comprennes aussi vite. »

« J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et… Je ne peux plus nier l'évidence : Je l'aime ! »

Mon ton théâtral était génial. Je devrais penser à une carrière dans le théâtre ou le cinéma.

_Lucy Heartfilia reçoit l'oscar de la meilleure actrice ! _

A moi le feu des projecteurs !

« Euh Lucy-chan ? » Mon amie me ramena sur Terre.

« Désolée, j'étais en train de m'imaginer avec lui… »

« Avec qui ? » Intervint une voix féminine intéressée.

Cana Alberona s'installa à mes côtés et je lui souris, ravie de la voir.

« Un garçon. » Je dis, mystérieuse.

La belle brune à moitié dénudée de par son soutien-gorge eut la même réaction que Mira, à savoir de grands yeux ronds.

« Tu as _enfin_ un petit-ami ? Qui es-ce ? Non, attends ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Je suis plutôt forte pour ça… » Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, malicieuse. « Il est blond, terriblement sexy, le regard bleu aguicheur, une carrure de rêve… »

« Ca va ! Ca va ! » Je hurlai malgré moi, contrariée. « C'est bien lui… »

« Depuis le temps… »

Quoi ? Elle aussi pensait que je l'aimais ce crétin ?

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Intervint la petite voix curieuse de ma meilleure amie.

Levy nous souriait aimablement et je pensais à la mettre dans la confidence de mon plan diabolique.

« Lucy est amoureuse de Sting. » Déballa d'un trait, Cana, excitée par cette nouvelle.

« Ah. » Fit la jeune femme aux cheveux mi- longs bleus, comme si elle était déçue. « Je le savais déjà. »

_Traitresse ! _

« D'Eucliffe ? » S'indigna une voix masculine qui arriva après Levy. « Le connard de service ? T'es sérieuse, Bunny Girl ? »

Au moins, Gajeel était de mon côté. Intérieurement, je me sentis soulagée.

« Franchement Gajeel ! » Gronda la jeune McGarden, les mains sur les hanches. « Lu-chan a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut, tant qu'il la rend heureuse. »

Les deux autres femmes présentes approuvèrent et le Dragon Slayer d'Acier roula des yeux avant de grogner un truc sur les _bonnes femmes et leur vision de l'amour._ En plus rustre, bien sûr.

_« _Il te rend heureuse, au moins, Lu-chan ? »

« Faudrait déjà qu'il…. »

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le brun à la longue chevelure désordonnée se déplaça au milieu de la grande salle du bar de la guilde, ce qui m'intrigua et un pressentiment m'envahit alors. Bon ou mauvais ? Je ne saurais le dire.

« Oï Eucliffe ! » Sting, qui venait d'arriver avec son partenaire de toujours, Lector, se retourna vers lui, ainsi que tous les autres mages présents – Notamment, Natsu qui descendait de l'étage du bâtiment, en compagnie de Happy. « Je n'aime pas ta façon de faire avec les nanas et jusque-là, j'en avais rien à cirer mais si jamais tu fais pleurer Bunny Girl, je te fais ta fête, c'est clair ? »

_Intéressant_ !

On était tous une famille ici et les propos du mage d'acier fusionnèrent avec le cœur des autres fées. Erza, assise dans son coin la bouche pleine de crème, fut la première à approuver les paroles de son ami. Je croisais alors le regard bleu confus du blond, qui se transforma en deux pupilles dangereuses bien distinctes comme ceux d'un véritable dragon. Tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas saisi que j'avais accepté de jouer à son jeu, maintenant tout lui était clair comme de l'eau de roche. _Tant mieux._

Néanmoins, le blondinet, nullement impressionné, avait du répondant – ou un égo surdimensionné. Il provoqua en duel tous ceux qui oseraient le toucher et ce fut, bien entendu, celui qu'on surnommait _Salamander_, qui se présenta le premier pour _bruler_ la mèche de la bombe à retardement, nommée Sting Eucliffe.

Et c'est ainsi, que je déclenchais la première guerre mondiale – ou à proprement parler : la première bagarre générale de cette journée.

Quoi de plus normal à Fairy Tail !

* * *

« Alors comme ça, tu m'aime à la folie ? »

Après ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, je m'étais éclipsée à la bibliothèque de Magnolia. Après sept ans d'hibernation, cet endroit avait évolué et était devenue une vraie mine d'or. J'avais plein de nouveaux bouquins à découvrir et j'y passais une grosse partie de mon temps lorsque je ne partais pas en mission.

Il était vrai que c'était aussi l'endroit auquel j'avais pensé pour éviter de le croiser, _lui_.

Mais voilà que, maintenant, mon odeur me trahissait.

Le blond à la crinière en pagaille s'était assis en face de moi – ou plutôt, il était avachi sur sa chaise, les pieds étendus sur la table et les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il ne manqua pas de se balancer, histoire de m'horripiler un peu plus. La case _respect_ n'a pas été cochée lorsque Monsieur est venu au monde…

« Tiens-toi correctement, _s'il te plait_. » Avais-je demandé, très calme.

« Tu sais bien que _s'il te plait_ ne marche plus, chérie.»

Levant la tête de mon livre, je lui adressai mon regard le plus mauvais. « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! »

Eucliffe se remit droit sur sa chaise, les pieds à terre et déclara de manière désintéressée : « Tu nous as mis dans cette situation, il faudra t'y faire, _chérie_. »

« Ça t'ennuie, pas vrai ? » Je répliquai, hypocrite. « Si tu veux, on peut rompre. Il suffit que tu abandonnes ce fichu baiser et... »

« Nous y voilà. » Avait-il dit en avançant les coudes sur la table, un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres. « Tu as fait tout ça pour que j'abandonne ce baiser. »

Je replongeai mon attention dans mon bouquin, les joues rougies par un mélange de gêne et de honte.

Je l'entendis se lever de sa chaise et il s'approcha de moi. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursautai avant de sentir son souffle caresser mon oreille ce qui me raidit sur place et accéléra mes palpitations cardiaques.

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. » Chuchota suavement mon adversaire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Je frissonnai à ce contact à la fois doux et froid, mon cœur cogna lourdement dans ma poitrine et je me sentais paralysée aucun geste, ni parole ne me vinrent à l'esprit. Je sentis sa main m'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux avant de s'en aller et j'avalai difficilement ma salive, tout en le regardant partir.

« A plus tard, _chérie_. »

Mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ?!

* * *

**J'ai déjà utilisé ce proverbe dans mon autre fic : A Malin, Malin et demi.**

**Ouais**** o/ Sting-kun, c'est le meilleur ! _Sors de mon corps Lector !_**

**Ah Lucy orgueilleuse ? Ben un peu quand même hein. Surtout quand on ne veut pas céder au beau gosse de la guilde. **

**Bref, cette fic ne vaut pas l'autre. J'ai mis plus de blabla, moins de description et beaucoup plus d'ironie, hein Lucy ?**

**Tout sera vu par elle d'ailleurs. **

**Voilà, à la prochaine ! x)**

**Laissez des remarques en passant. **

**Bizzz ;)**


	2. II : Piégée

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Merci pour votre soutien envers cette petite fic. Je suis désolée de poster le chapitre 2 aussi tard mais je finiollais tout ça. D'ailleurs, vous verrez à quel point Lucy a les idées tordues !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas. **

* * *

**Chapitre II : Piégée. **

J'avais rejoint mon appartement dans le but de m'y enfermer à double tour et de ne jamais en ressortir !

Enfin, c'était avant que je vois Natsu et Happy encore en train de roupiller sur mon lit.

Je soupirai, lasse, avant de me laisser tomber sur le premier fauteuil que je croisais. Je n'avais même pas la force de les jeter par la fenêtre ! Ce n'était pas moi, ça ! Sting Eucliffe m'avait bouffé mon énergie vitale en deux temps trois mouvements. Tout ça à cause de l'ironie du sort. Pourquoi ne voulais-je céder à son baiser déjà ?

« Lushy ? »

Un chat bleu à la bouille enfantine apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il paraissait inquiet et je lui caressais gentiment le sommet du crâne.

« Tu es vraiment amoureuse de Sting ? »

« J'ai merdé, Happy. » Déclarai-je simplement.

L'exceed plana dans la confusion un instant puis s'empressa subitement de me demander si je ne cachais pas du poisson quelque part. Comme si ce petit vaurien ne l'avait pas déjà trouvé…

« Yo Luce ! » Natsu s'était réveillé, toujours avachi sur mon lit. « C'est quoi cette histoire avec Sting ? »

« Rien d'important. » Feignais-je, ennuyée, sachant qu'en bon ami – ou parce qu'il n'était pas une lumière il ne s'y attarderait pas. « Quand est-ce qu'on part en mission, au fait ? »

Soudain, partir loin de Magnolia durant une durée indéterminée me parut une excellente idée !

« Eh bien. » Commença le beau jeune homme tout en passant une main dans sa touffe rose mal peignée, l'air désintéressé. « J'ai promis à Lisanna de passer la journée avec elle. »

« Ah. » Je fis, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça.

C'était sa meilleure amie d'enfance après tout. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre leurs retrouvailles, même si c'était…

« Même si c'est une question de vie ou de mort ? » Tentai-je, désespérée.

Le mage de feu leva un sourcil, intrigué. « Parfois, j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre, Lucy. »

« C'est parce qu'elle est bizarre ! » Renchérit la peluche bleue qui mâchouillait un bâtonnet de poisson.

« Tant pis. Je me débrouillerais…. »

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Sting de t'accompagner ? »

Je faillais m'étrangler avec ma propre salive et levai la tête avec de grands yeux ronds vers le Dragon Slayer du Feu. Ne me dites pas qu'il allait s'y mettre lui aussi ?!

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Il est en bas de chez toi. »

« QUOI ?! »

Natsu me sourit en toute innocence et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre. Tétanisée dans mon fauteuil, j'écoutais…

« Yo la lampe torche ! » S'enthousiasma la salamandre, alors que Happy le rejoignit à la fenêtre par curiosité. « Tu viens voir Lucy ? »

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu squatte en permanence chez Blondie ? » Fit la voix désinvolte de Sting.

« C'est un peu comme notre deuxième chez nous, hein Happy ? »

« Aye Sir ! »

Je roulai des yeux, habituée à cette réplique, même si au fond de moi, je savais que je ne pourrais pas me lasser de la venue intempestive de ces deux-là.

« Va falloir que ça change, Natsu-san. » Entendis-je de la part du blond. « C'est ma petite-amie maintenant. »

« Et alors ? » S'enquit le dragon de feu, penaud.

« Et alors… »

« STOP ! » Avais-je hurlé, en me précipitant vers la fenêtre, manquant même de me faire mal. « Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être ! Si Natsu et Happy ont envie de venir, ils viendront ! »

Je ne captais que deux secondes le regard interloqué d'Eucliffe, avant de haler mes deux comparses vers l'arrière et de fermer violemment la fenêtre, en n'oubliant pas de tirer les rideaux de façon rageuse. _Non mais oh !_

Je soupirais alors que les deux amis s'étaient positionnés en tailleur sur le sol de mon salon.

« Toi, t'as compris quelque chose, Happy ? »

« C'est simple, Natsu. » Commença la voix enfantine de l'exceed. « Sting et Lushy s'aiiiimennnt ! »

« La ferme, idiot de chat ! » Vociférai-je, en lui jetant mon coussin à la figure. « Ce n'est que temporaire… »

Sauf si je ne trouvais pas de solution et que cette situation restait ainsi éternellement. _AU SECOURS !_

* * *

Après que Natsu et Happy soient partis, je m'étais dissimulée dans un bon bain et lorsque je ressortis – en serviette pour attraper une nouvelle tenue dans ma chambre je tombai nez à nez avec un ex-tigre au sourire carnassier.

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-…. ! »

Mais mon cri de détresse mourut entre ses doigts. Encore une fois, Sting avait plaqué sa main sur ma bouche ! Je sentis mon dos se coller à la porte de la salle de bain et son corps musclé se pressait lourdement contre le mien, m'empêchant de respirer calmement. J'étais bloquée et complétement paniquée. J'essayai de me débattre comme une furie mais ce salaud avait forcément le dessus sur moi ! Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?!

« Je ne vais pas te bouffer, Blondie. » Grommela-t-il, agacé. « J'évite seulement que tu ameute les voisins pour ri-... ! »

_Aieuuuh !_

La porte - mal fermée- s'ouvrit soudainement avant la fin de sa phrase et nous nous retrouvâmes à terre, lui au-dessus de moi, m'écrasant totalement.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » Aboyai-je, le cœur menaçant d'exploser dans ma poitrine. « Lèves-toi, tu me fais mal ! »

« On est bien comme ça, non ? »

Le blond avait pris appui pour éviter de me broyer la poitrine et avait adopté son regard bleu aguicheur avec un sourire narquois planté sur ces lèvres. Cette nouvelle proximité déclencha de fortes rougeurs sur mes joues et je me débattis à nouveau, comme si ma vie en dépendait – en le traitant au passage de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles mais je fus vite fatiguée de taper sur une masse musculaire qui ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur. Il ricana, amusé, alors que j'abandonnai dans un gémissement las.

« Lèves toi, _s'il te plait._ »

« C'est marrant comme cette formule te vient plus facilement, maintenant. »

« Je te préviens, je vais crier ! »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de négocier, Princesse. »

Je serrai les dents et les poings à m'en faire mal. _Fais chier !_

« Comment t'es rentré et pourquoi tu es là ?! »

« Natsu-san est un mec bavard. Il m'a donné quelques tuyaux pour passer plus de temps avec ma petite-amie. »

_NATSU DRAGNEEL ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ! »

« Tu sais ce que je veux mais là, je pensais à autre chose. »

Je perçus doucement sa main remonté le long de ma cuisse, m'arrachant un petit gémissement plaintif. Allait-il vraiment me… ?

La peur s'installa au creux de mon estomac. Les larmes menaçaient de couler et je souhaitais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

_Pitié…_

« T'es idiote ou quoi ? » J'entendis alors, me sortant de ma torpeur croisant soudainement ses pupilles bleus contrariées.

L'avais-je dit à voix haute ?

Mon tortionnaire se releva d'un geste vif et m'aida à me relever en me saisissant le bras. J'étais perdue et ne compris pas ce qu'il se tramait. Les jambes tremblantes, je m'agrippai au col de sa veste brune sans manche et je l'entendis soupirer, encerclant son bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir debout.

« Tu pensais à quoi là, sérieusement ? »

« Tu m'as… Tu m'as _touché_. » Je balbutiai, choquée.

« Je t'ai à peine effleuré et ce n'était pas _exprès_. Je voulais simplement me relever ! »

_Hein ?! _

« Tu… Tu… as dit que tu pensais à autre chose et là… »

Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans mes tempes que je ne perçus que très légèrement son soupir ennuyé.

« Désolé si tu as cru à autre chose. Je suis peut-être un beau salaud mais je ne ferais jamais _**ça**_, bordel ! » Avait-il dit d'un ton dur. « La chose à laquelle je pensais, était de t'emmener en mission vu que l'autre _feu follet_ aurait apparemment un rencard et que d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as besoin de tunes pour payer ton loyer. »

Je mis du temps à assimiler sa phrase, toujours accrochée à lui.

« Toi… Tu veux m'aider ? »

« C'est ce que font les petits copains _normaux_, Blondinette. »

« Les petits copains _normaux_ ne joueraient pas à me faire peur. » Je baragouinai, mi- contrariée, mi- gênée.

« J'y peux rien si tu as une imagination débordante. » Ironisa-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

« J'y peux rien si tu as l'attitude d'un pervers ! » Je répliquai, ayant repris du poil de la bête.

« Dit-elle alors qu'elle ne porte qu'une serviette… »

Soudainement rouge comme une tomate, je me carapatai vers ma chambre, en n'oubliant pas de refermer la porte de la salle de bain sur Sting Eucliffe.

« Tu restes là-dedans ! Je m'habille ! »

« Les petits copains normaux ont le droit de regarder ! » J'entendis à travers la porte.

« Justement, t'es pas un petit copain normal ! »

Il maugréa quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Une fois habillée, je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte. Il n'avait même pas essayé de l'entrouvrir pour regarder ?

Etrangement, je me sentais bête parce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais eu tellement peur qu'il soit vraiment quelqu'un de _mauvais_ que je n'avais pas fait la différence entre mon imagination et la réalité. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui faire confiance car nous étions toujours en _guerre_ et je restais convaincue, qu'à présent, il ne faisait pas tout ça pour un simple baiser.

Et puis, il l'avait dit lui-même, non ? Sting Eucliffe était un _beau salaud_.

* * *

« Votre première mission en amoureux ! » S'extasia une certaine barmaid.

Je lui avais remis l'affiche choisie après une heure de débat corsé entre deux blonds entêtés.

J'avais vraiment accepté d'aller en mission avec lui alors que je voulais encore le fuir quelques heures plutôt ? Même moi, j'avais dû mal à m'en persuader.

« Profitez-bien ! » Me fit Mirajane avec un clin d'œil complice.

Nauséeuse, je me forçai à sourire et partis rejoindre mon nouveau partenaire de mission. Il discutait avec son jumeau brun, qui semblait _super intéressé_ par ce que le blond pouvait lui raconter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient s'amuser lorsqu'ils partaient en mission ces deux-là !

« T'es prête, _chérie_ ? »

Je sentis mes cheveux dorés s'hérisser à l'entente du surnom et je me forçai encore à sourire, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à Rogue Cheney qui malgré son expression figée dans le temps, me toisait de ses yeux rubis. Peut-être y décèlera-t-il le SOS magiquement imprimé sur mon front et viendra me sauver sur son beau cheval blanc… Ou bien noir ? J'hésitais encore.

Bref, pour couronner le tout : Eucliffe me saisit la main, en me gratifiant d'un sourire hypocrite et nous sortîmes sous le regard curieux des membres de la guilde. J'avais même entendu certains chuchoter après notre départ et cela me démoralisa encore plus. Les ragots sur notre compte allaient circuler et cette histoire me poursuivrait toute ma vie. _Génial !_

Fichu orgueil ! Fichu baiser ! Fichu Sting Eucliffe… !

A mi-chemin de la gare de Magnolia, il lâcha ma main et je sentis la fraicheur de l'air chatouiller mes doigts. _Ce n'était pas plus mal !_

« On est obligé de prendre le train ? »

Je me tournai vers mon _petit-ami_ qui affichait une moue des plus blasée digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

« C'est dingue ! On dirait Natsu ! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire avec un demi-sourire.

« Que de compassion ! Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais eu le mal des transports, Blondinette. »

« J'ai hâte de te voir ramper sur le sol, Eucliffe. »

« C'est génial ! J'ai hérité de la petite-amie la plus attentionnée qui soit ! »

« A qui la faute ? » Maugréai-je, les bras croisés.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? » Riposta-t-il, amusé.

« Tout ça pour un baiser ! »

« Que tu ne veux pas me donner mais que tu me donneras quand même. »

« Parce que je te le dois ?! »

« Peut-être mais surtout parce que nous sommes _amoureux_ maintenant. »

Je m'arrêtai net, rebutée et je constatai son air victorieux à quelques pas de moi.

« Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça ? Maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, ce baiser se fera naturellement. »

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer ! » Je m'offusquai, gênée.

« Et je ne le ferais pas. » Confirma le blond d'un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. « T'as toutes les cartes en main pour gagner ce _jeu_, Princesse. A toi de voir. »

Il avait raison. Dire à tout le monde que j'aimais ce salaud me portait finalement préjudice. Affirmer le contraire « maintenant » me rendrait ridicule aux yeux de tous et en tant que couple, les embrassades étaient forcément courantes.

Je grinçai des dents, frustrée.

J'étais piégée.

« Oï, tu viens ? Sinon je garde la récompense pour moi ! » Ajouta-t-il, déjà loin, accompagné d'un petit ricanement fourbe.

Même le mot « récompense » était piégé ! J'en avais besoin et ça l'amusait !

« Je te déteste, Eucliffe ! » Avais-je braillé tout en essayant de le rattraper.

« Moi aussi, je t'adore, Blondie ! »

* * *

Voili, voilo ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Certes, c'est court mais le troisième chapitre sera surement beaucoup plus long !

Laissez vos impressions ( ou vos tomates comme on dit) cela fait toujours du bien un peu d'encouragement pour la suite !

La bise à tous et à toutes !


	3. III : Mission Hantée

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 3, plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Merci à Balayah ; Fyrielle ; SofiaLight ; Erza Robin ; Lou Celestial et MARGUERITE** pour leur gentille review ! J'espère vous revoir ici !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, juste le contexte !

Résumé :_ Lucy accepte - finalement - de partir avec Sting en mission sous les regards curieux des mages de Fairy Tail. Mais quelle est cette mission ?_

* * *

Chapitre III : Mission Hantée.

« … Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez répondu à l'annonce ! Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire… ! »

Nous marchions dans un long couloir luxueux en compagnie de la cliente qui nous faisait faire le tour du propriétaire en même temps qu'elle nous expliquait son problème – que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite.

L'architecture de ce manoir me rappelait étrangement l'énorme résidence Heartfilia et alors que j'observais les belles œuvres d'art qui y étaient exposées, je remarquais le regard insistant du blond sur le postérieur de la jeune femme brune plutôt bien formée, revêtue d'une robe bordeaux extrêmement moulante. Bien sûr, je roulai des yeux face à son comportement indécent et dans un geste vif, je lui donnai un coup de coup virulent pour lui faire comprendre qu'on n'avait pas que ça à faire !

Réveillé, Eucliffe m'adressa une moue dubitative avant de me faire comprendre par geste – alors que notre cliente continuait à s'exprimer ; que j'étais purement « jalouse » et je ne pus que formuler mon écœurement qu'en enfonçant mon doigt au fond de la gorge, ce qui le fit marrer, bien entendu.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le salon et la femme du doux nom de Miranda, nous fit asseoir sur le canapé puis une jeune domestique nous servit une tasse de thé.

« J'espère que vous pourrez vite me débarrasser de ces fantômes. » Soupira Miranda, la mine désespérée. « Vous êtes mon dernier espoir. »

J'avais ressenti un léger frisson lorsqu'elle prononça le mot _fantôme_ et ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'ils nous regardaient peut-être à cet instant.

« Vous en faites pas, Miranda-san. » Avait dit Sting de sa voix la plus assurée. « Ma coéquipière est une pro pour ce genre de phénomène paranormal… »

« Ah bon ? » Je m'étonnais toute seule, en adressant à mon _coéquipier_ une mimique presque paniquée.

« Les esprits et les fantômes, c'est du pareil au même, non ? »

Je soupirai, désappointée – _Quel imbécile !_ - et je jouais le jeu à contre cœur : « Si on veut…. ».

« Bien ! » S'extasia la bonne femme. « Je vous laisse la maison pour deux jours et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, demandez à Erika. » Avait-elle rajouté alors que la jeune soubrette nous souriait timidement.

Après quelques recommandations supplémentaires, la maitresse de maison s'en alla – surement vers une destination paradisiaque, nous abandonnant avec ses _copains_ _ectoplasmes_ et Erika-san nous montra nos appartements…

« Vous préférez une chambre chacun ou êtes-vous un… ? »

« Une chambre… – couple… ! »

Forcément, l'idiot qui m'accompagnait parla en même temps que moi, transformant mon désir en un doux rêve lointain !

« _Surem… !_ » Avais-je essayé de me rebeller, énervée mais Eucliffe m'avait attrapé par l'épaule pour nous coller l'un à l'autre et posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue dont deux de ses doigts arrivèrent à bloquer ma bouche, tandis qu'il m'embrassait la tempe, ce qui me fit rougir de honte _et surtout de colère_ !

« Elle est légèrement remontée contre moi mais on s'aime quand même, n'est-ce pas Princesse ? »

La jeune femme resta quelque peu perplexe, surtout quand elle vit mon air mi- énervé, mi- exaspéré puis quelque peu embarrassée par son manque de professionnalisme soudain, Erika s'empressa de nous conduire à notre chambre alors que je fusillai du regard le mage de lumière au sourire dominateur. J'allais vraiment partager cette _unique_ chambre avec Sting Eucliffe ?! _HELP ME PLEASE ! _

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes à l'intérieur et que la servante nous laissa, je ne pus retenir ma colère contre cet imbécile.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? On n'est pas à Fairy Tail, je ne suis pas obligée d'accepter d'être ta petite amie ! Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi, c'est clair ? »

« De toute façon, on n'est pas là pour se la couler douce, _chérie_. » Riposta mon nouveau partenaire de mission d'un ton espiègle. « On a des fantômes à chasser. »

Pourquoi avait-il réponse à tout ? Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible !

« D'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne ! Les esprits et les fantômes, ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est comme si je te disais que _l'ombre et la lumière_, c'était pareil ! »

« On s'en fou. L'important, c'est de rassurer la cliente pour ne pas passer pour des amateurs. » M'expliqua-t-il de manière désintéressée.

« Mais j'ai jamais chassé de fantômes, moi ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on est supposé les… _Voir_ ? »

« Me dis pas que tu as la frousse, Heartfilia ? » Ricana le blond à la tignasse rebelle, un grand sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je viens de te dire que je n'y connaissais rien ! » Cinglai-je, fatiguée. « Réponds-moi, c'est tout ! »

« Je te signale que ma spécialité, ce sont les dragons, pas les fantômes. Je suppose qu'on va devoir les trouver pour avoir des réponses. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as insisté pour prendre cette requête sans avoir _la moindre idée du problème_ ? »

« Bah je pensais que ça pourrait être drôle de te voir pleurnicher devant un soi-disant fantôme… »

« N'importe quoi ! » Pestai-je, les joues gonflées comme une petite fille en colère. « Je ne pleurniche jamais… ! »

« C'est pas ce que Natsu-san m'a raconté… »

_Quand je rentre de cette fichue mission… T'AS VRAIMENT INTERET A SAVOIR COURIR, DRAGNEEL !_

« Bon ? On y va ! » M'impatientai-je, toujours boudeuse. « On a pas que ça à faire, Eucliffe ! »

« T'es sûre ? Tu ne voulais pas profiter de la chambre avec moi ? »

« Oh la ferme ! » Avais-je grommelé, les joues rosies _d'irritation_ avant d'attraper - un Sting moqueur - par le poignet pour le tirer derrière moi, comme je l'aurais sûrement fait avec Natsu et nous sortîmes dans l'immense couloir à la recherche d'un quelconque spectre.

Et sans expérience et avec Sting Eucliffe comme coéquipier, j'étais vraiment mal barrée pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un millième de la récompense. Moi qui pensais qu'il était un minimum dégourdi, j'avais dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Ces deux jours promettaient d'être _trèèèèèèès_ long…

* * *

On avait décidé de se séparer ou plutôt – j'avais choisi mon propre chemin, ce qu'Eucliffe décréta d'intelligent car cette baraque était pire qu'un château ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas connu la maison de mes parents, ni le domaine dans lequel elle se trouvait, sinon qu'aurait-il dit ? Que j'étais vraiment une _princesse_ ? Quel petit nom stupide d'ailleurs, mais à la limite celui-ci me correspondait mieux que le « _chérie_ » que je ne supporterais jamais !

Mais le Dragon Slayer Blanc n'avait pas tort quant à l'immensité de l'endroit. J'étais certaine d'être passée dans ce couloir par deux fois déjà et je n'étais pas rassurée. Et si les fantômes me jouaient un tour idiot comme dans l'un de ces films d'horreur ? En plus, j'avais l'angoisse de finir par tomber sur l'un d'eux à la sortie d'un couloir ou en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre ou d'une salle de bain et lorsque que je remarquais que le soleil avait fini par atteindre le sommet du crépuscule, une partie de moi me criait de retrouver Sting pour ne pas rester seule dans l'obscurité…

Une lueur majestueuse traversa le couloir, mon cœur rata un bond et je sursautai en entendant la détonation du tonnerre, me cramponnant brutalement à l'épaule d'une statue de… _Cire_ ? Je levai mes yeux noisette inquiets vers le visage figé de cet homme et j'eus l'impression pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il ressemblait à Sting mais un nouveau flash éblouit le couloir, me surprenant encore. Lorsque je revins vers le visage de cette statut, elle ne représentait plus qu'un homme inconnu au regard dur, ce qui me sembla le plus logique. La proprio avait vraiment des drôles de goût…

« Lucy-sama ? »

Là, encore. En plus du sursaut, je laissai échapper un petit cri très peu élégant et j'entendis la jeune Erika s'excuser maladroitement alors que je lui faisais face.

« Avez-vous faim ? Je vais servir le diner. »

Une très bonne idée que voici, même si la faim n'était pas vraiment de rigueur après m'être fait peur toute seule.

« Merci Erika-san mais j'ai perdu mon coéquipier en route et moi-même, je ne sais pas trop où je suis… »

« Ce sont les quartiers du fils de Miranda-sama, Hiro-sama. »

Perplexe, je fronçai les sourcils. « Miranda-san n'a jamais parlé d'un fils… »

La jeune femme aux courts cheveux roses, me rappelant sur le moment Virgo, baissa tristement les yeux. « C'est vrai, je ne devrais pas vous en parler mais… Hiro-sama est décédé l'an dernier et peu de temps après, ces drôles de phénomènes, on commençait. »

« Elle aurait peut-être dû commencer par là. » Soupirai-je, ennuyée. « Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? »

« C'est très dur pour une mère de perdre son enfant et Miranda-sama n'aime pas en parler. » Elle marqua une pause, elle aussi très touchée par cette perte et je me sentais coupable. « Je suppose qu'elle n'a même pas pensé que ces informations étaient nécessaires… »

On entendit une autre détonation, cette fois-ci bien plus virulente que les autres mais…

« Y'a-t-il eu un éclair ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas Lucy-sama… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'Eucliffe fichait encore ?! _

Dans un élan de panique, je dépassai Erika qui m'emboita le pas pour rejoindre l'origine de cette explosion. Après quelques couloirs et quelques marches, je découvrais avec horreur que l'une des chambres avait été saccagée : un énorme trou s'était formé dans le mur, côté fenêtre et il n'y avait aucune trace du mage arrogant. On devait être au quatrième étage, il n'était quand même pas…

J'accourus vers l'alvéole et je cherchai dans la presque obscurité l'éventuelle présence de mon partenaire étendu sur le sol mais à part des gravas conséquents, je n'aperçus rien d'humain.

« Est-ce que cela fait partie des faits étranges qui règnent ici ? » M'adressai-je à la jeune rose qui cherchait du regard une éventuelle explication.

« Non, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Les dégâts, _s'ils y en avaient_, ont toujours été minimes comme une assiette cassée ou un vase brisé… »

« Je vois. » Je répondis, songeuse. « Peut-être que notre présence intrusive a amplifié son champ d'action. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » S'inquiéta Erika.

« Le fantôme ou quoique ce soit, a surement découvert que nous étions des mages venus ici pour l'empêcher d'agir. Du coup, il nous repousse… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Peut-il nous faire du mal ?! »

« Il sait que vous vivez ici, il ne fera rien aux habitants de la maison mais à Sting et à moi… _**Sting !? T'es là ? Réponds-moi !**_ » Avais-je hurlé, plus inquiète que je ne l'aurais cru.

Mais aucune réponse ne me parvint. Les Dragon Slayer étaient plus robustes que ça mais le fait qu'il ne m'entende pas n'était pas normal !

Si ce que j'avais supposé s'avérait vrai, alors nous étions sur une mission plus dangereuse que prévue et après une explosion pareille, il ne pouvait s'agir que de magie et non de pouvoirs spirituels.

Nous étions descendus dans le jardin à présent plongé dans l'obscurité, légèrement éclairé par de petites lanternes démodées incrustées pour chacune, d'un lacrima de feu.

« Elles sont là depuis longtemps ces lanternes, Erika-san ? » Questionnai-je, alors que nous fouillions les décombres.

« Hiro-sama les avait faites installer, il y a quelques années, trouvant les lacrimas bien plus pratiques que l'allumage à l'ancienne. »

« Hum... Quel âge avait-il ? »

« Quatorze ans. »

« Plutôt mûr pour son âge. »

« C'est vrai. Il était très intelligent mais de nature solitaire… »

« Pratiquait-il la magie ? » Avais-je demandé en pensant que Sting avait, soit échapper à la chute, soit il n'y était en rien dans cette histoire de déflagration et l'esprit surnaturel cherchait simplement à nous faire peur.

« Oui, il en était fasciné et adorait suivre les grands mages à travers le Weekly Sorcerer. » M'expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. « Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions, Lucy-sama ? »

« Parce que je pense que c'est lui qui se manifeste à travers la magie. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que les morts peuvent faire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais avec la magie, je pense que tout est possible. »

Quand je repensais à tout ce que j'avais vu depuis que j'étais entrée à Fairy Tail, la magie - quel que soit sa nature - m'étonnera toujours et ce garçon avait peut-être quelque chose à prouver avant de rejoindre les cieux. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le trouver mais d'abord, où était ce crétin de…

_**« …**_ _**Sting Eucliffe ! Où es-tu, bon sang ?! »**_

Alors que je tournais la tête de gauche à droite comme une girouette à la recherche du blondinet, je ne sentis pas la masse informe noire qui se déplaçait dans mon dos à pas de loup et lorsque soudain, je décidais de me retourner je rencontrais la chose avec ses horribles yeux démoniaques rouge sang et…

_**« KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! »**_

Avais-je hurlé avant de me retrouver dans les petits bras fragiles - telle une princesse en danger - de la jeune Erika qui n'était pas plus rassurée que moi. Il fallut que j'entende le rire hystérique et rauque d'Eucliffe pour réaliser que la « chose » n'était autre que le jeune homme à la crinière ivoire secoué par les spasmes de son hilarité qui avait posé une main sur ses yeux levés vers le ciel tandis que l'autre bras nous désignait avec son index.

« ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! » Je vociférai alors que j'accourais vers lui les poings serrés dans l'intention de lui faire sa fête.

Mais on pouvait dire que je n'avais surement pas l'avantage. Toujours tordu de rire, le Dragon Slayer avait juste saisi mes petits poings et éblouie par la rage à son encontre, je me débattais comme une vraie furie. Erika devait surement réaliser que nous étions des gens étranges…

« Est-ce que… Vous allez bien, Sting-sama ? » Se permit de demander la rose qui s'était rapprochée de nous.

Je tranquillisais mon envie de meurtre à l'égard de mon partenaire alors que Sting - devenu calme - touchait du bout de ses doigts le petit filet de sang qui glissait le long de sa joue. Il était légèrement amoché, tout comme ses vêtements et je me surpris à en être soulagée.

« Ouais. » Répondit-il avec un sourire destiné à la jeune soubrette. « C'est gentil de me le _demander_, Erika-san. » Avait-il rajouté en m'adressant un regard furtivement amusé.

« J'aurais très bien pu le faire, si tu n'étais pas un idiot ! » Je crachai avec un regard noir, les bras croisés fièrement sur ma poitrine.

« Froussarde ! »

« T'es qu'un gamin, Eucliffe ! »

Le Dragon Slayer ricana à nouveau et vint m'ébouriffer les cheveux – encore. Je protestai mais il s'en fichait, son regard bleu en pupille de chat levé vers le trou béant dans la façade de la maison.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna la rose, inquiète. « Est-ce un… »

« Fantôme ? » Scinda mon partenaire de sa voix arrogante. « N'écoutez pas tout ce qu'elle dit, Erika-san. » Avait-il rajouté en me montrant du bout du pouce. « Les écrivains ont un peu trop d'imagination à mon gout. »

Je relevai un sourcil, dubitative. « Comment sais-tu que j'écris un roman ? »

« Quand je suis rentré chez toi, hier. » Expliqua-t-il, fièrement. « Et que tu n'étais pas _présente_, j'ai eu le temps de _visiter _toute ta chambre… »

« Espèce de salaud ! »

« J'ai même découvert ton tiroir à sous… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je posais une main brusque sur sa bouche de beau-parleur et adressai un sourire d'excuse à Erika qui ne savait vraiment pas où donner de la tête avec nous deux, avant d'adresser mon regard le plus meurtrier à cet imbécile qui ne semblait pas du tout impressionné, au contraire !

« Que s'est-il passé là-haut à la fin ?! » Je demandai férocement.

Puis je le relâchai en grognant et je l'entendis soupirer d'ennui.

« Un type déguisé en statue de cire m'a surpris avec sa déflagration à la con. » Bougonna le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Une statue de… _Cire_ ? » Je répétai en repensant à celle que j'avais vu quelques instants plutôt.

Erika semblait soulagée du fait que le fantôme n'en était peut-être pas un mais j'avais un doute. L'hypothèse que j'avais formulée au sujet de l'enfant décédé de Miranda était complétement plausible et mon intuition ne me trompait jamais ! Mais l'esprit trop étroit du Fier Sting ne le voyait pas de cet œil là…

« Crois-moi, princesse. » Me dit Eucliffe avec sérieux. « C'était bien un homme là-haut, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. »

« Ne parles pas trop vite, je ne voudrais pas te ramener à la guilde avec une main en moins, blondinet. »

La réaction qui s'en suivit fut étrange. Pour la première fois, je répondis à son sourire mi- complice, mi- diverti et mon foutu cœur se mit à battre vivement la chamade. _Ca y est ! Je deviens cinglée !_

* * *

_Eh oui folle de lui ! Qui penses qu'elle va craquer ? Beaucoup, non ? :)_

_Laissez moi un petit mot ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !_

_à bientôt ! _

* * *

_Minute Publicité :_

_Je voudrais vous faire part de mon projet qui est sur le point de se finir grace à l'aide d'une gentille écrivaine du site "les Histoire d'Alice", _

_"Nous sommes nombreux et nombreuses à aimer le manga Fairy Tail et son univers incroyable. Le Forum Fairies Fans a été créé afin de réunir tous ces fans qui rêvent d'aventures féériques que ce soit à travers l'écriture ou la lecture des écrits de ces auteurs en herbe ou confirmés. Beaucoup de passionnés viennent des sites de publication comme .Net, ou même de blogs, alors pourquoi ne pas en parler sur un forum communautaire où vous pourrez partager, débattre, discuter, blaguer, se défier, concourir ou encore supposer… (Et plus si affinités !)._

Peut-être retrouverez-vous les auteurs qui vous ont le plus marqués et avec qui vous auriez aimé partager vos avis, vos idées, vos envies… !

Inscrivez-vous et découvrez en intégralité les catégories du forum qui vous sont réservées. Participez, laissez courir votre imagination et peut-être trouverez-vous votre bonheur parmi nous !"

= : / . . c o m  
Si vous ne voyez pas le lien il est sur mon profil.  
Merci de votre attention.


	4. IV : Une crypte !

Note de l'auteur :

Nan, vous ne rêvez pas. Je publie un chapitre ! :D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira car je n'en suis pas très fière. Surtout sur la fin. ;)

Je remercie tous les gens qui me suivent et qui m'ont reviewé. Je n'ai pas répondu mais je pense à vous ! ;)

Résumé : Un "fantôme" pourrait bien roder dans le manoir de Miranda au grand malheur de Lucy. Sting s'est déjà fait attaqué mais est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'autre chose qu'un foutu fantôme, car après tout : Ca n'existe pas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une Crypte ?!

On avait fait trois fois le tour de la maison après l'incident à l'étage. Sting était tellement persuadé que c'était bien un type qui l'avait attaqué qu'il cherchait la moindre trace olfactive de son agresseur et il me fit penser à Natsu et son entêtement pour la baston. Néanmoins, le blond était moins « excité » qu'aurait pu l'être le Dragon Slayer du Feu et finit par abandonner lorsque son estomac résonna à travers tout le manoir. _Tous les mêmes…_

On se rendit à notre chambre et sans me demander mon avis, mon coéquipier retira ce qu'il restait de son cardigan abimé par l'explosion.

« T'es obligé de faire ça, _là _! » Grognai-je en me retournant dos à lui, les joues rougies par la vue de son torse-nu musclé.

« Ce que tu peux être coincée. » L'entendis-je râler à son tour. « Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as jamais eu de petit copain avant moi. »

« On est pas ensemble ! » Ripostai-je, de plus en plus agacée. « Et je ne suis pas obligée de subir ça ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a suivi, je te signale. Tu pouvais très bien rejoindre Erika-san dans le salon mais comme t'es une froussarde… »

Sans réfléchir, je me retournais vers lui et cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas rouge d'embarras mais bien de colère à son égard.

« J'en ai marre de tes insinuations, Eucliffe ! Je… »

Mais alors qu'il souriait, fier de m'emmerder, j'avais stoppé mes mots rageurs en voyant qu'il était blessé, ce qui l'intrigua. Peut-être que je ne l'aimais pas mais dans le fond, il avait choisi de m'aider en venant avec moi sur cette mission et je lui en étais quelque peu reconnaissante. Je n'étais pas une fille sans cœur, moi !

Dans un soupir, j'allais chercher dans la salle de bain une éventuelle trousse de soin tandis que le blond à la crinière en pagaille me regardait faire, sûrement perplexe au vue de mon attitude soudainement calme.

Je revins avec le nécessaire alors qu'il allait enfiler un nouveau tee-shirt sans manche.

« Ne le mets pas. » Ordonnai-je froidement alors que je jetai la trousse sur le grand lit afin de l'ouvrir. « Et tournes toi vers moi. »

« Intéressant, tu me donnes des ordres maintenant. » Dit Sting de sa voix rauque aguicheuse mais il perdit sa superbe en voyant les cotons, les produits désinfectants et tout le reste. « Oï ! Ranges-ça ! Je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin, Blondie ! » Avait-il rajouté en s'écartant d'un grand pas, la sueur glissant le long de sa tempe.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire de manière intéressée. « Nanni ? Depuis quand le grand Sting Eucliffe est une chochotte ? Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres… »

C'était génial ! Un nouveau moyen de pression s'offrait à moi ! Peut-être que je pourrais regagner ma petite vie tranquille après cette mission ?

Mais le Dragon Slayer n'était pas bête et avait déjà repris son air orgueilleux avant de se plier à mon désir de le soigner. Comme quoi, quand on mettait en doute leur fierté, les hommes devenaient vraiment dociles. Enfin, Erza avait bien une autre manière de faire et je l'admirais en secret pour ça.

Debout, il était clairement plus grand que moi et le fait qu'il soit aussi proche fit revenir mes rougeurs sur mes joues. Je n'avais jamais fait attention mais son parfum était particulier et me rendit nerveuse. J'entendis mon partenaire soupirer d'impatience et maladroitement, je posais la compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur sa plaie qui se trouvait en dessous de son cœur. Il grogna douloureusement alors que j'enlevais le sang séché et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Je finis par poser un pansement adéquate et je soupirai fière de moi, avant de lever les yeux vers Sting avec un sourire ravi mais je le perdis très vite lorsque je découvris ses prunelles bleus qui me fixaient d'un air dangereux.

« Ne crois pas m'avoir comme ça. »

« Je… »

Il saisit brusquement mon menton et rapprocha son visage du mien. Pétrifiée, je ne sus quoi faire et mon cœur s'affola lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud effleurer ma peau.

« Tu me dois un baiser, blondinette. Ne gâches pas tout en essayant de raconter quoique ce soit aux _autres_, c'est clair ? »

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Il lut ma frayeur dans mes yeux, me relâcha avant d'enfiler prestement son tee-shirt et de quitter la pièce sans un dernier regard. Je me laissais tomber sur les genoux et j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme cardiaque correct. Bon sang, que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ?

* * *

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas faim. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Eucliffe qui avalait tout ce qu'Erika lui servait à manger. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil tout en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre quelques instants plutôt. J'en avais encore des frissons…

Parfois, j'oubliais que Sting Eucliffe était un ancien Sabertooth. Cette guilde à la doctrine abjecte qui avait de ses membres de parfaits êtres sans cœur mais la participation aux grands Jeux Magiques de Fairy Tail avaient changé Sting et Rogue qui avaient fini par nous rejoindre quelques mois après notre victoire. Notre précédente altercation m'a fait comprendre que je ne le connaissais pas tellement, au final.

A son entrée dans la guilde, notre première approche avait été explosive que tout le monde s'en était accommodé, comme si c'était normal. Il n'y avait qu'Erza qui ne souhaitait pas nous voir nous disputer et nous reprenait souvent comme le ferait une grande sœur. Bref, je ne le supportais pas, c'était comme ça et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. On n'était surement pas fait pour s'entendre de toute façon. Alors pourquoi je me prenais autant la tête pour ça ? Ah oui, j'avais un baiser à lui donné pour enfin être tranquille !

J'entendis le vent à l'extérieur, faisant claquer l'un des volets du grand salon qu'Erika s'empressa d'aller fermer. L'orage avait cessé mais il semblerait que le temps soit toujours aussi capricieux et cela n'arrangeait pas l'impression que j'avais de cet endroit. Pouvait-il être réellement hanté ? Et ce petit garçon, pouvait-il en être responsable ? Je devrais peut-être aller fouiller ses appartements. Cela ne m'enchantait pas mais pour prouver à cet imbécile d'Eucliffe que je n'avais pas peur, je devais me montrer digne de Fairy Tail.

Alors sous le regard bleu de mon coéquipier, je quittai la pièce sans un bruit. Je traversais plusieurs couloirs illuminés de chandelles de différentes couleurs et finit par atterrir devant les quartiers du petit Hiro. La statue de cire était encore là et par précaution, je commençais à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle ne semblait franchement pas « vivante » mais…

« Bouh ! » Souffla-t-on à mon oreille…

« _**Kyaaaaaaaaa ! **_» Hurlai-je pour la énième fois de la journée, me retrouvant coller à la statue de cire elle-même et découvrant par la même occasion, Sting qui ricanait comme un dément. « Tu m'emmerdes, Sting ! » Avais-je craché avant de pénétrer vivement dans la pièce suivante.

« Franchement, tomber deux fois dans le panneau, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… » S'était moqué le mage de lumière en me suivant de près.

« Et arrêtes de me suivre ! »

« Oï ! On fait équipe, non ? Je ne vais pas te laisser faire tout le travail non plus. »

Je m'étais arrêtée dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon avec un bureau d'enfant dans un coin qui était parsemé de livres étranges. Apparemment, Miranda n'avait pas eu l'envie de ranger cette pagaille comme si son fils était encore parmi nous et cela me rendit amère. J'étais pareille à la mort de Maman. Je ne voulais pas que ses affaires changent de place et je comprenais vraiment ce que la propriétaire de cet endroit pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Mon regard s'attarda machinalement sur Sting…

Le Dragon Slayer avait déjà entrepris l'idée de fouiller le coin et ça me changeait vraiment de Natsu et Happy qui auraient surement rajouté de la pagaille au lieu de m'aider à résoudre cette histoire mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise du tout, seule avec lui dans cet appartement mortuaire.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'un gamin décédé serait à l'origine de tout ça ? »

« C'est ce que j'essaye de comprendre, Eucliffe. » Dis-je agressivement tout en consultant un bouquin que Levy-chan aurait surement aimé déchiffrer.

Malgré mon intérêt pour ce livre, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Sting se mouvait dans chaque recoin de la pièce et avec son air désintéressé, il semblait déterminé à trouver quelque chose. _Prends exemple ma vieille !_ Je soupirais avant de poser mon bouquin et pris la direction de la chambre du garçonnet. C'était immense et je m'imaginais à sa place. Comme moi, Hiro avait dû beaucoup souffrir de solitude et j'étais quasiment certaine que sa mère s'en voulait.

« A part que ce gamin aimait la magie, j'ai rien trouvé en rapport avec une statue de cire ou quoique ce soit du genre. » Déclara le Dragon Blanc qui m'avait encore suivi.

« T'as rien senti d'étrange ? » Je questionnai, intriguée.

« Rien à signaler. » S'amusa-t-il à dire dans un léger sourire. « Et toi, t'aurais pas un esprit qui pourrait nous aider ? »

Peut-être Crux mais que pourrait-il me dire que je ne soupçonne déjà… ? Etrangement, j'entendis un bruit qui provenait du sol et mon coéquipier, aux aguets, chercha la provenance de son peut-être agresseur ? Sauf que lorsqu'il s'accroupit à terre et qu'il plaça son oreille à même le plancher, il fut aussi surpris que moi lorsque…

« Hi… ! » Une tête rose sortit subitement du sol se cogna contre la tête blonde de Sting et ils furent presque aussitôt assommer en même temps.

« Bordel ! C'est quoi ça ? » Pesta mon partenaire en se frottant le crâne avec énervement.

« Hime ? Allez-vous me punir pour avoir fait mal à votre petit-ami ? » Fit innocemment Virgo – parce que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle – alors qu'elle se relevait pour me saluer d'une courbette.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! » Vociférai-je contre elle, alors que Sting grommela un truc du genre : _Il n'y a que de ça dont tu te soucis ?_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Virgo ? »

« J'ai ressenti des ondes étranges depuis le monde des Esprits, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous. »

« En faisant des trous dans le sol ? » Avais-je dit, blasée.

« Quel genre d'onde ? » Questionna Eucliffe, intéressé.

« Une magie ancienne circule entre ces murs. »

« On avait remarqué. » Je soupirai, ennuyée. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire d'autre ? »

« En creusant, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait une crypte en dessous de la maison. »

« Nanni ?! » Je hurlai presque, horrifiée. « Qu'est-ce que fiche une crypte là-dessous ? »

« Tu peux nous y emmener ? » Ajouta le Dragon de Lumière dont le sourire guilleret ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Tu veux aller là-dedans ?! » Je continuai de hurler, le cœur tambourinant la chamade. « T'es malade ma parooole… ! »

Cependant, le sol avait répondu à la requête de Sting et nous entraina dans une chute vertigineuse. N'ayant rien suivi de ce qu'il se passa (j'avais passé mon temps à crier, les yeux fermés…), je me retrouvai sur le jeune homme blond qui avait atterri face contre terre….

« Merci. » Avais-je susurré, bien que je ne fusse pas sûre qu'il ait fait exprès.

« Peux plus respirer… T'es lourde, Heartfilia. » Avait-il marmonné en retour, ce qui confirma ma précédente supposition.

« Rustre ! » Je rouspétais en me levant dignement. « Où est-ce qu'on est ? » Je rajoutai en constatant l'endroit sombre et poussiéreux.

« Demande à ta copine. » Fit l'autre en époussetant ses habits.

« Elle est repartie. » _Franchement, ces Esprits me rendront folle, un jour…_

Sting humait l'air et finit par grimacer. L'odeur humide de cet endroit était épouvantable et le fait d'être dans une crypte ne me rassurait pas. Et si, la statue de cire était en fait une momie ou bien…

« Tu paniques encore, Blondie ? » Se moqua l'ex-tigre.

Mais alors que j'allais lui répondre ma façon de penser, l'arrogant mage avait déjà entamé sa marche dans l'espèce de tunnel dans lequel on se trouvait et effrayée – parce que « oui », je l'étais – je me mis à le rattraper au pas de course. Il fit de plus en plus noir tandis que nous nous éloignons du trou lumineux formé par l'esprit de la Vierge et je n'arrivais pas à calmer mon cœur qui me harcelait contre ma poitrine. J'en étais même essoufflée et j'entendis Sting jurer contre mon manque évident de concentration. Je finis par sentir sa main chaude et rassurante prendre la mienne et pour la première fois, je ne le repoussai pas. Au contraire, je la serrai fermement pour être sûre qu'il ne s'échapperait pas et par la suite, il illumina son corps tout entier pour nous permettre d'avancer en toute quiétude.

Bien que Sting était fascinant entouré de cette magie sacrée, j'avais dû mal à ne pas penser au pire et lorsqu'une ouverture se présenta devant nous, je ralentis le pas, méfiante mais le blond me tira à sa suite sans le moindre scrupule et il eut raison ! C'était incroyable mais la crypte n'était pas comme je l'avais conçu dans ma tête. Même Eucliffe était surpris par la beauté de l'endroit…

C'était clair et vaste. Luxueusement ancien, comme la tombe d'un roi et du métal doré - que je ne pouvais envisager comme de l'or et pourtant ! - arpentait les quelques statues qui trônaient autour de nous.

« C'est censé être une crypte ? » Avait dit avec ironie mon partenaire de mission, en éteignant son pouvoir.

Mais j'avais lâché sa main, pour m'aventurer plus près de l'énorme tombe en pierre qui s'offrait devant moi comme subjuguée et je remarquai une inscription étrange…

« Ici repose Léolïus Hoshi, mage d'une autre époque. »

_Mage d'une autre époque ? _

« Hoshi ? » Répéta Sting, songeur. « Si je me rappelle bien, Yukino en avait parlé une fois. »

Je me tournais vers lui, intriguée. Il était rare que la Dragon Blanc parle de ses anciens coéquipiers, surtout la jeune constellationniste Yukino Aguria qui a été honteusement évincée de Sabertooth suite à son combat perdu contre Kagura Mikazuchi et j'étais plutôt surprise que ce crétin – pour une fois - se soit intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même.

« C'est un mage constellationniste qui aurait servi ce gars-là… Zeref, je crois… »

« Na-Nanni ?! » Baragouinai-je, des frissons me parcourant le corps de long en large à l'évocation de ce prénom à connotation diabolique. « T'es sérieux, là ! »

Le blond à la crinière en pagaille haussa des épaules, complétement désintéressé par le fait que nous étions « peut-être » dans la tombe d'un dangereux mage noir et mon regard angoissé revint vers l'inscription. Que devions-nous faire ? Si l'esprit de ce type hantait bien le manoir de Miranda, alors nous avions du souci à nous faire et cette mission n'était plus une simple mission banale mais bien de rang S, si ce n'était pas plus…

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de flipper, Heartfilia. Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas… » Soupira Sting en arrivant à ma hauteur, puis il prit une profonde inspiration, bombant son torse. « **Oï ?! Y'a quelqu'un !** »

« Abruti ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te répondre ! » Je criai avec des sueurs froides le long de mes tempes. « On est dans une crypte, je te signale… ! »

« _Qui est là ?_ » Fit une voix grave, pourtant neutre mais qui me retourna totalement l'estomac.

Je croisai le regard bleu de mon coéquipier qui me disait : « J'ai toujours raison. » et je le regardai s'avancer à l'aide de son ouïe fine vers cette… Ce… _Quoi d'ailleurs ?_ Etais-ce un humain ou un fantôme… ? Un bruit provint du haut de la grande tombe juste devant moi et je frissonnai sans pouvoir m'arrêter, tout en me mordant la lèvre. Une tête apparut juste en haut et mes yeux noisette se transformèrent en deux billes rondes pleines de confusion.

« Samuel ?! »

Oui, le Samuel de Zentopia ! Le chaton gris recouvert d'une toge aux couleurs de son église se trouvait sur l'authentique tombe, nous regardant de haut et je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, me disant que peut-être toute la troupe de ces types étranges n'allait pas tarder à débarquer. Pas qu'il me dérange puisque nous étions à présent amis mais…

« Lucy Heartfilia. » Dit-il en relevant ses petites lunettes rondes sur son museau, d'un ton sens surprise. « Quelle étrange coïncidence… »

« Tu connais cet exceed ? » J'entendis de la part du Dragon Slayer, légèrement étonné.

« Eh bien… En quelque sorte. » Je baragouinai, encore sous le choc, tout en lui jetant un regard en biais. « Samuel fait partie de Zentopia, avec qui nous avons eu quelques soucis, il y a quelques longtemps… »

« T'as même été enlevée et Natsu-san a dû voler à ton secours. » Continua le blond aux yeux bleus malicieux et au rictus moqueur. « Pathétique. »

« La ferme ! » Je m'offusquai, rouge de gêne mais aussi de colère. « Comment tu sais ça, d'abord ?! »

« Bah dès qu'il y a une connerie à raconter, le Weekly Sorcerer est très fort. »

« C'était pas une connerie ! Cette histoire était très sérieuse, beaucoup d'innocents ont été impliqués dans cette histoire de cauchemar éternel et j'ai même failli mourir ! » Avais-je continué sur ma lancée, agacée parce que cette histoire m'avait beaucoup trop marqué à cause de mon père et de la disparition de Michelle. « Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie puisque tu es un idiot né… ! » Mais Sting avait le nez en l'air, les bras croisés comme si… « Tu m'écoutes au moins que je te parle, baka ! »

« Pas vraiment, Blondie. » Dit-il se passant le petit doigt innocemment dans l'oreille, la mine orgueilleuse à souhait. « Quand tu commences à crier, je décroche. Ça m'évite d'avoir mal aux oreilles… »

« Espèce de… » Je retins entre mes dents, les poings serrés, retenant l'envie de le cogner pour de bon !

« Bien que votre querelle amoureuse soit _intéressante_… »

« Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! » Avais-je crié plus fort que les autres fois, au bord du désespoir, faisant reculer d'un pas le petit exceed gris, presque effrayé, tandis que Sting laissa échapper un énième soupir exaspéré par mon attitude de prude effarouchée. _Et alors ? Fière de l'être !_

« Revenons au sujet, voulez-vous ? » Finit Samuel, neutre. « Que faites-vous dans cette crypte ? »

« On pourrait dire la même chose. » Grogna Eucliffe en lui adressant un regard peu commode. « C'est toi qui terrorise cette baraque ? »

« Terroriser ? » Répéta-t-il, scandalisé. « Je travaille ici ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je terroriserais cette… Quelle maison ? » Ajouta le chat à lunettes, dubitatif.

« La famille de Miranda Nanami habite au-dessus de cette crypte et il semblerait qu'elle soit liée à un évènement paranormal qui rode dans son manoir… »

L'exceed de Zentopia sembla songeur. Avait-il des informations à partager avec nous ? Peut-être nous expliquera-t-il ce qu'il se passe réellement ici ? Ce serait tellement bien que j'embarque la récompense et que je me taille d'ici en vitesse ! La charmante voix de Sting Eucliffe me rappelant que _les fantômes n'existent pas_, persista cependant dans ma tête. _Oh la ferme !_

« Oh oh ! » Entendit-on alors, ce qui me procura un frisson parcourant entièrement ma colonne vertébrale. « Ne serais-ce pas Lu-tan que j'aperçois ?! Mais oui ! Merveilleuse et magnifique ! Comme la plus jolie des princesses ! Une splendeur inégalable qui fut autrefois ma tendre et douce rien qu'à moi… ! »

Ma lèvre tremblait de consternation, voire d'effroi – me remémorant avec difficulté le rôle que j'avais dû jouer pour faire tomber ce type dans le panneau - et je m'apprêtais à reculer pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais la voix chaude et moqueuse de Dragon Blanc me parvint aux oreilles : « Tu t'es tapé ce guignol, Heartfilia ? »

Je ne pus protester mon indignation que Sting était parti dans un fou rire magistral. Bordel, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce roi des crétins de Dan Straight se trouve ici ?! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes sur les bras ! Merci beaucoup à ma fierté qui m'a puni comme il se doit ! Fichu baiser !

* * *

Voili ! Je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez mais ça sent la jalousie pour le prochain chapitre. J'essaierais d'être moins longue à la publication mais je ne vous promet rien. J'ai plein de choses dans la tête et je finis par ne rien écrire. Rien ne sort...

Laissez une review, bonne ou mauvaise, il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! ;)

Amicalement, Lunara.


End file.
